Quantum Leap
by AmethystLainey
Summary: What happens with the Project & Sam after he tells Beth to wait for Al. Stay tuned to find out.


**6x1 - Lothos Strikes Again – Part 1**

_Leap Date – June 25th & June 26th 1958_

_Project Date – March 2001_

I don't own Quantum Leap

I had just finished telling Beth that Al would come back to her all she had to do was wait. I now found myself in that in between place where I seem to go between leaps, and I idly wondered where & when I would end up next and most importantly who I would be, especially after the Bartender said that the leaps would get tougher. The haze and the peace of the place was suddenly replaced with the sensation of being someone else.

When my surroundings came into view, I realized I was on a military base somewhere. I wasn't sure which branch, when, or where just yet because I hadn't run into anyone yet as I was in my leapee's room. I didn't have long to wait when there was a knock on my door, and it opened slightly. Hey, Bingo, ready to go to the O Club? Upon hearing the name Bingo, Sam made an excuse to go to the head to get ready, and when there, he looked into the mirror.

"Not Again."

"Heya, Sam. Isn't this crazy? You're me again?"

"I know that, Al, but why is the question, and when are we?"

"It is exactly a year after your last visit so that means its June of 58."

"Ok that's one question answered, but why would I be here again and as you?"

"I'm not sure. Ziggy is a little freaked. Be Careful. I wouldn't be surprised if Zoey or Alia may be close by."

"You have a point if it's Zoey, but I have nothing to worry about from Alia. I don't fancy running into Commander Riker or his Wife I mean they were thorns in our side the last time and thats without dealing with other leapers. Chip is out there waiting to go to the O Club so until you figure it out that's where I will be."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hey, Chip, sorry about that. I just had to get ready."

"No problem, man. Let's go."

We left in Al's corvette to go to the O Club. I thought about what Al had said about Ziggy reading another leaper so I figured to keep it simple and safe and stick with those whom he knew, or those whom knew Al.

Chip & I arrived at the O Club. I actually liked meeting all of Al's friends. I didn't get to meet very many of them the last time since it was while I was standing trial under guard. Most stopped in to give condolences regarding Lisa, but that didn't mean that I got to know them. I really liked most of them. I guess that's why Al & I got along so well. I know the Military is like a second family, but I could see Al keeping in touch with at least a few of these men after their service was over. That is if they were alive after.

"So what have you been up to, Chip? How's your day been?"

"It's been okay. Although I find it strange how Marci keeps looking at us."

"It is strange. After all she was always first time, last time with us guys plus I turned her down because I was with Lisa. I know it's been a year. Do you think she still wants to try something with me?"

"I don't know, Bingo, though it wouldn't surprise me because I don't think she's the type to give up or take no for an answer when she wants something."

"You really think so, Chip?"

"Yes, I do. Don't tell me you haven't noticed her renewed attempts to get with you these last few days."

"Oh, yeah," I said to Chip so he didn't start to think I don't know. However it gave me the thought to be careful around the Rikers even more then I first planned too."

"On that note, Bingo, I hate to say this, but Lisa doesn't seem to be herself either right now. I'm sure you may have noticed."

"Maybe, Chip, but I'm sure it's just the stress of the job. I mean she hasn't treated me any differently has she? I mean I didn't think so."

"I didn't mean to worry you, Bingo. You probably are right. You know Lisa better than any of us after all."

"Thank you, Chip." I may have said that, but I began to wonder. I decided I would also be watchful around Lisa while at the same time not treating her any differently.

After a few more hours of hanging out, I caught back up with Chip. "Chip, I think I'm gonna head back and turn in. Are you ok to get back, or do you wanna come now?"

"I'm bushed too, Bingo. I'll come now."

The drive back from the O Club was quiet as we both must have been more tired than we thought at first or simply lost in thought. In my case, it was lost in thought. I was still no closer to finding out why I was here or why Ziggy was picking up another leaper. I could only hope to discover them before they discover me.

I entered Al's room to find Lisa there and I was happy. I know it was a whole year since seeing her for me but for Al it was probably a few days at most.

"Bingo"

"Lisa how have you been I missed you"

"I've been good Bingo, I've missed you too."

Lisa & I talked for awhile. As we were talking I began to realize some of the things Chip had mentioned yet, I wanted to get closer and cuddle with her. I had to keep reminding myself that she could possibly be another leaper. Yet being this close to Lisa I didn't care all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and never let her go. I had to restrain myself at least as long as I could I just hope I get my answers or leap out of here soon because I didn't know how much longer I could keep Lisa at a distance like this.

It was getting harder and harder to stay away from Lisa and it seemed that she was thinking I was strange but to her credit she wasn't saying anything. I didn't save her last year just for things to hit the rocks although I knew Al would have Beth soon. I just wonder though what Chip was thinking when he thought she was being strange. I weighed my options because I felt even though she was acting different it wasn't in any sinister way unlike Mrs Ricker probably is. I let myself relax and actually start to get closer to her and we finally touched. It didn't take me long to realize that both Chip and I were right.

"Alia"

"Sam"

"What are you doing here? How have you been since we last saw each other?"

"I've just been wandering around through time without a guide. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. Thats interesting Alia. I'm concerned though because Ziggy picked up another leaper and Al thought it might be Zoey. I don't want to worry you about that, although its interesting that she should track one or both of us here. This is also the worst place for her to track us to."

"Why is that Sam?"

"Well many reasons least of which I'm actually Al at the moment. You probably didn't make the connection because in this time he's called Bingo by friends and Ensign Calavicci by everyone else so yea."

"We better be careful. She could be here to mess with the future of the project and by you being Al it would make it even easier wouldn't it."

"Maybe but that's only if she or whoever it may be finds us before we find them. Besides I've altered the future of the project being here last time. The project will survive but Al may not and I won't let that happen."

"When were you here before?"

"About a year ago when Lisa / You died in a wreck because Al was on trial for the death of the commanders wife."

"Obviously it worked out I mean. I just saw Marci a few hours ago plus I'm Lisa."

"It worked out after a lot of stressful moments. However the events of last time and talking with Chip now and finding you again gives me a good ideas as to who Zoey may be if she is the one they sent."

"Oh who do yo think she is Sam?"

"I think Zoey may very well be Marci but I'm not sure because I have yet to see her for myself but I think some surveillance is an order."

"Sounds like a plan. I wish we knew what was going on here."

"Me too Alia me too."

**To Be Continued**

**Who is the other Leaper if there is another ? If there is what could the evil project want. Find out in**

**6x2 – Lothos Strikes Again Part 2**


End file.
